Litwak Academy
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: High School AU! Second fic to my All-Star series. Centers around the different lives of five high school students and how they deal with their own hardships of said concept. Vanellope, Felix, Jack Frost, Ralph, and Bunnymund POV's. T for strong language. Cancelled and now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**First high school fic and the second installment to my ROTG/WIR All-Star Series. They're not in any particular order, it's just for comedy! In any case, hope you enjoy!**

**PS: The Sugar Rush racers are aged up in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Litwak Academy**

**Chapter 1**

**Vanellope**

Well, here I am. First day of my new school and love every minute of it. Yeah, right. My last one was like a circus, and the kids back there were the clowns and animals. Especially that one guy named Sonic. Yep, he was the _main _class clown per se back there. Always playing pranks, defacing property, among other things, which had pissed off Principal Toadsworth to no end. It was almost funny, considering how many times he tried (and failed) to get away with it. But not everything back there had been awful. I had my best friend Snowanna Rainbeau, who was rash but also nice once one got to know her, and my boyfriend Rancis Fluggerbutter. He was vain, always worried about how he looked and such. He was the most popular guy back in Mushroom High. All the girls, which included Toadette the prodigy, melted at the sight of him. I, on the other hand, wasn't one to worry about how I looked. I was fine the way I was, with long dark hair and a nice figure, and I planned on keeping it that way.

I continued down the main path to the building known as Litwak Academy, ready to face what it had in store for me. Hey, I was born ready for this, with some of the best grades among others (though I kinda suck a little at math and somewhat history), and who knows? I might make a new friend or two. But then again, why do I get the feeling that it was going to be hell like my last school? That things were going to head south the SECOND I enter?

* * *

When I entered the main building, I went immediately to the main office for my schedule. At the front desk, stood a young woman with her hair tied in a bun (like she was waiting tables at a Chinese restaurant or was ready to kick some ass). She regarded me with a smile. Huh, she appears nice enough.

"Hey," she greeted, "First day, huh?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Here for your schedule?"

"I am."

"Okay, give me a second." The girl opens up a large file cabinet, sifting through the files of what appeared to be hundreds of students. Damn, I never thought this school would be so popular. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz," I replied.

After many sifting, the martial artist-esque girl found my file and pulled out my schedule. "Here you go."

"Now you get in here right now, Frost!"

I turned around to see a pale-skinned boy with almost-white hair (must've bleached it pretty well) get dragged into the office by a squat man and two security guards. One of them (the thin one) had a darker complexion, while the other, thicker one was pale. Both were scowling the boy named Frost down.

"I can take it from here, Wynnchel, Duncan." The man said, dismissing the two security guards.

"You really think I thought all that shit up by myself?" Frost chuckled at the man. "Seriously, Gene, you really need to get a life."

"That's _Vice Principal _Gene to you," Gene corrected, obviously pissed off. "And I will not tolerate anymore profanity from you. Or your idea of defacing school property."

"_My _idea? You're kidding me. You mean _Turbo's_ idea! I was just watching. Turbo was the one with the spray cans, not me!"

"And yet Wynnchel found them in _your_ bag." Gene held up a blue backpack, which was obviously Frost's. Inside were spray cans. Five of them, to be exact. Yep, he was definitely lying. "Now, in my office!"

Frost obediently sauntered over to VP Gene's office. Then Gene noticed me and nodded.

"You should head to class, young lady," he said as he headed into his office with the trouble kid named Frost. That couldn't be his first name.

"Jack just can't stay out of trouble even if you paid him," the girl at the front desk said. "But I know he wasn't lying about Turbo. It's just that...Jack's well known for playing pranks and stuff, so Big Gene or Principal Litwak hardly ever believes him anymore. And Turbo's always the one getting off easy or avoids being caught."

"Big Gene?" I repeated.

"That's what we call the vice principal. He's short, but he's like the drill sergeant. Get on his bad side, and prepare to not be here for at least a week. He's that strict."

"Huh. I'll keep that in mind then." I started to leave, heading for my first class. "Thanks."

* * *

I started down the hallway, glancing around at the crowds of kids talking by their lockers or just plain loitering. Then I stopped by an unoccupied locker, looking down to read my schedule.

First Period: Geography; Tooth (Rm.122)  
Second Period: Chemistry; Dr. Eggman (Rm.117)  
Third Period: Literature; King Candy (Rm.223)  
Fourth Period: Geometry;Deanna (Rm. 324)  
Lunch  
Fifth Period: Health/PE; King Koopa (Rm.118/Gym)  
Sixth Period: Art; North (Art Studio)

Suddenly I felt something shove against me.

"Watch it, bitch!"

I looked up to see a pink-clad blonde with two of her friends on either side of her, one with green hair (must've been dyed) and the other a redhead. Both of them glared daggers at me, following suit with their leader (the blonde).

"Haven't seen this one before," said the redhead, sneering. "New girl?"

"What's your name, freak?" asked the green-haired one, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, Candlehead? Jubileena? First rule: I get first look at the new meat," the blonde stepped up to me. "Thought you could clip me, huh? Is that it?"

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Obviously, this girl had the wrong idea. She ran into _me_, not the other way around. Okay, Vanellope. Just walk away slowly. But I couldn't. Something told me that this girl was not going to let something so simple go so easily. "I didn't clip you! You ran into me."

"Oh, yeah right. Your foot just HAPPENED to be in front of me. Is that what you're saying?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, well, you just made some, newbie. Candlehead, Jubileena, let's show this little nobody how we say hi."

"How about not, Taffyta."

"What the...?" The three girls turned to notice a large, burly-looking kid behind them. He looked intimidating, considering he was in all black and glaring down at Taffyta and her "perfect" clique like little puppies with their tails between their legs.

"Ralph..." Candlehead realized, backing away slowly. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right behind you!" Jubileena followed.

"You cowards!" Taffyta shouted after them, then turned on me. "This isn't over, you know? You just got lucky today." She started off after her friends.

"Thanks," I said when the trio was gone. When I regarded Ralph, I found myself lost in his handsome (though intimidating) features, namely his brown eyes, which were glowing gold in the light. But what he said next betrayed those features entirely.

"I didn't do it for you," he growled as he walked off, probably to his first class. Wonder what his story was?

Then the bell rang, signaling that I hurry to class. I sure as hell didn't want to be late on my first day.

**Next chapter: Felix's POV! Look forward to it and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Litwak Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**Felix**

I was running down the hallway, heading for class. The bell had just rung, and I was a sitting duck. Between running from Brad and his pack of football jocks and avoiding...well, anybody, I was labeled the misfit of Litwak Academy. I was the nobody. The butt of jokes. And, jiminy jaminy, I was the leader of the outcasts (if there were more besides me). I had been here since last year, and I'm still the one everyone (even the freshmen) picks on. Probably because of the huge nose. Right, if that were the case, then they'd be on King Candy's caboose too (he had a huge nose like me). And speaking of the guy himself, I was on my way to his class to sit through yet another session of lisping and stuff, all the while trying to sidestep the Brad-and-jock peril. I turned a corner, coming across the 120 hall and heading toward the staircase leading up to the second floor. Yes, almost to salvation.

"Seriously, Bunny? You can't catch anything but a cold on the field."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, mate."

Oh. My. Lands. The last voices I wanted to hear right now. I had to hurry upstairs, but then I realized that they were _coming_ from upstairs. And I definitely didn't want to run into them. That would send me to the hospital for sure. I hope King Candy understood the difference between being late and still living and trying to rush to class but die in the action. I had to run, but then I tripped over a step, stumbling to the floor. I tried to scramble to my feet, but dropped my textbooks. I quickly gathered them up, but then a shadow was hovering above me.

"Late for class, are we?"

_Jiminy jaminy_. I looked up to see quarterback and jock leader Brad Scott and his three cohorts E. Aster Bunnymund (he prefered Bunny because he was quick on the football field), Kohut, and Markowski, all sneering down at me. I was trembling, slowly backing away. First rule: these guys (far as I knew) were like dogs. They smelled fear. And they didn't go after you unless you...run! I scrambled off, stuffing my arms with my textbooks.

"GET HIM!" I heard Brad command as he started after me like an angry mob.

I was running for my life back the way I came, dropping some of my stuff and carelessly turning corners. But when I was headed for another staircase, I skidded to a stop to see Bunnymund blocking my escape path.

"G'day, mate," he sneered, grabbing me by the collar.

"What's the hurry, little man?" Kohut and Markowski caught up to their friend, cracking their knuckles. Yep, here came the pain.

"Guys, let him go." Brad cut between them, smirking down at me. "I have a better idea for him than pain. Besides, I don't want any of us getting suspended before the game on Friday. He glared pointedly at Kohut. "Right?"

"Um, yeah," Kohut replied sheepishly.

"Look, guys," I felt like I was going to wet myself. "I don't want any trouble. I haven't been looking at Tammy, Brad! I swear!"

"I haven't asked THAT question yet," Brad chuckled. "You're lying to me already?"

"I'm not! I'm not interested in Tammy!"

"The bloke's lying," Bunnymund interjected. "I've seen him looking at her yesterday. Couldn't take his eyes off her."

"Yep, saw the whole thing too," Markowski added, sneering.

"Really?" Brad said.

"It was only for a second," I insisted. "I wasn't talking to her, okay?"

"A second was enough. We would kick your ass right here in this hallway now, but since we have a game on Friday and don't want to get suspended, we'll let it slide this time, Felix."

"Thank goodness."

"Thank NOTHING! Kohut, open one of those lockers!"

Kohut chuckled, unlatching one of the unused lockers.

"C'mon, guys! Not the locker! You did that last week! Why can't you just dunk my head in the toilet or take my money or...something?" _Oh great, Felix. You just gave them PLENTY of ideas there!_

"Sorry, mate," Bunnymund shook his head. "We need to make sure you stay away from Brad's girl."

"Yeah!" Markowski agreed. "And what better way to do that than to lock your goody two-shoe ass up?"

"Can't we talk about this? I'm gonna be late for lit class, and..." I tried to get out.

"Oh, King Candy'll understand," Markowski laughed.

"We'll just let him know you were sick today," Kohut added. "He always buys THAT excuse." With that, he stuffed me into the vacant locker, slamming the door.

"Let me out, guys! This isn't funny!" I wailed, wrestling with the locker, but to no avail. It was the same thing everyday whenever I'm faced with those four. It was...annoying. And getting old.

"Oh, we'll let you out," Brad said sarcastically, "In your next life. Oh, and don't worry, we'll let you know what Candy went over. NOT!"

I heard the jocks' raucous laughter as they started off down the hallway, heading back upstairs to the class in question. Yep, I was in the same first period with them, and the entire semester in it had been terror, with Brad glaring daggers down my back the ENTIRE hour! Which was why I was trying to find solace in King Candy's lectures (yes, he preferred to be called king, as it was his kingdom and we were his subjects), tuning out the football jock peril behind me. I also saw peace in Tamora Calhoun, or Tammy for short. She was a year ahead of me, but she was the most dynamite gal I laid eyes on. She was like an angel too, with the lovely green eyes and blonde hair, complete with the figure of a goddess. Tammy gave me the honeyglows something awful, but now I wouldn't be able to see her, seeing as I was...imprisoned at the moment. It wasn't like she noticed me or anything, and what's more? Tammy was _Brad's_ girlfriend, and he and his jocks made sure nobody (especially me) went ten feet near her! Heck, even if she weren't his girlfriend, she probably wouldn't be interested in me, a misfit, a nobody. It was one of the joys of being Felix.

**Vanellope**

I was finding myself absorbed in Tooth's sessions as I was watching the green-haired woman move from desk to desk, pointing out the many continents on the map as she went. And as she pointed to each person, it felt as if that person remembered the answer to the asked question exactly. Not everyone was wrapped up in the lecture, however, as I glanced behind me to see Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena in the far back corner of the room, chattering about something I could barely hear. Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"On Taffyta watch, I see."

I turned around to see a green-haired girl smiling at me. She was sitting behind another girl, this one with dark hair and clad in posh, creme colored clothing. I couldn't help but wonder if she was rich or not. Or were they _both_ rich?

"Hi," I whispered. "And yeah."

"Taffyta must've given you the 'hello' too, huh? And how do I know this? I was the new kid last year, so I know EVERYTHING about the queen bee from hell and her loyal skanky subjects."

"Really?"

"It's true," said the rich girl.

"So? First day here?" the green-haired girl inquired.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "And I'm already not being able to stand those girls over there."

"Don't worry about it. They pick on that Felix guy too every chance they get, so no need to worry there. Anyway, I'm Minty. Minty Zaki. And this is Crumbelina DiCaramello. She's rich, so if it's not Felix they pick on, it's her."

"Minty!" Crumbelina shot her a glare, then turned back to me. "So? What's yours?"

"Vanellope. Vanellope von Schweetz," I replied.

"Like Tooth's class so far? She gets you real hooked."

"Yeah, I noticed." I laughed, then Crumbelina and I noticed Minty glancing behind her, at an empty chair.

"Oh, shit..." she cursed.

"What's up?"

"Where's Turbo?" Crumbelina wondered.

"Who?" I inquired, then I remembered seeing a boy who looked like he was a second year donning a cap with a red T on the front as I walked in. But where was that guy now and how did he sneak out without drawing attention to Tooth, who was still absorbed in her lecture to notice our whispering and suspicions.

"Turbo," said Minty. "The notorious and infamous trickster/car thief (which was how he got the name), along with his trusty sidekick Jack Frost, also a prankster. Jack isn't in here with him (thank goodness). Heard he was called to the office by Big Gene earlier. For something stupid. And I know by Turbo sneaking out of class just now, something's bound to happen."

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, causing everyone to shoot from their seats and stampede to the door.

"Okay, guys, calm down!" Tooth announced. "Single file, please."

We were the last ones out the door, and headed for the front doors of the school. Yep, my experience at Litwak Academy was just getting started.

**Next: Jack Frost. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far! I almost laughed my butt off writing this! Read and review! I LOVE hearing your opinions! And if you have any ideas on what the characters should do, just put it in the reviews or PM me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you all like it so far! And yes, I do feel for Felix too (a lot).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Litwak Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**Jack Frost**

Big Gene let me out as soon as the fire alarm went off. Luckily, we were already done before the "fire drill." I knew this was Turbo's doing. Just like the spray cans to deface the gym walls. All of our hard work this morning was leading up to this. I distracted Big Gene and those idiot security guards the whole first period according to Turbo's plans, denying the whole thing and just now keeping them talking until Turbo had pulled the fire alarm. Now to get the hell out of here. I headed down another hallway to the side doors of the school, making sure Gene, Litwak, or any of the security guards weren't behind me. They weren't, so I went out the side doors, headed for the student parking lot, now waiting for Turbo to show up so we could blow this prison. What was taking him so long, though?

Suddenly, I heard a car turn a corner and pull up in front of me. The windows rolled down to reveal my partner in trickery and mischief in the driver's seat, smirking. Leave it to Turbo to actually do all of that to get us a getaway car. And hopwired a nice one at that. A silver convertible, to be exact. Looked brand spanking new too. I hopped in, chuckling.

"So? What'cha think? Nice car, huh?" Turbo smirked, proud of himself. Yep, a true master of car thievery.

"You've outdone yourself, my friend," I praised.

"No, _we've_ outdone ourselves. I'm telling you, you must've done a damn good job of distracting Big Gene and his two idiot lackeys. And I'm pretty sure he and Litwak's still figuring out the 'fire drill.' Now, let's get the hell out of here."

As we pulled out of the parking lot and on the road, I felt the wind blowing in my hair. It felt like victory.

"So? Where are we going?" I asked. "And whose car is this?"

"Anywhere but there," Turbo replied, nodding back to the school, "And as for whose car this is, well...look at all that football shit back there and tell me."

I glanced behind my seat, and sure enough there was a football, a couple sets of practice armor, pairs of cleats, and a couple helmets. I slowly turned back, regarding my partner, who smirked back at me with pride. I knew whose car this was, and we were gonna get our asses kicked once or _if_ we returned it to school. Now keep in mind, I didn't say get our asses _suspended_, because that would refer to facing Litwak and/or Big Gene. And that's if Brad and his pack of football-for-brains jocks didn't kill us first. And the tight end Bunny already had a grudge against me because of last year's April Fools incident. But he always had a grudge against me. Never knew why, though. But Turbo hadn't seemed to learn his lesson the last time he'd crossed them (which was last year when we'd stuffed their lockers with trash, nor did he seem to care if he would be eating hospital food for the rest of his life. He glanced at me, smirk still on his face.

"Figured it out yet, Jack?" he asked cheekily.

"You carjacked the jocks," I said. "Turbo? Do you know what'll happen if (and hopefully not when) Brad finds his car missing? Or don't you remember last year?"

"Don't forget last week, Jack. Remember when we mixed all of their jerseys with the pink ballet troupe's tutus? And they shrunk? Now that was comedy gold right there."

"Yeah, and I didn't think I was gonna make it out of school alive. Seriously, Turbo. I thought you were gonna get one of the teachers' cars. Like Candy's. Who's gonna miss his? Or King Koopa's."

"That wouldn't have been fun. Besides, do you know how old the old bastard's car is? And he's my uncle. I don't steal from family, okay? And don't get me started on Taffyta and her cohorts (could've been second choice too), seeing as I kinda have a thing for Taffy. And hey, I like screwing with Brad. It's...Turbo-tastic. And don't worry, he's not gonna find out. He and his pack of wolves are probably still outside in front of the school."

I slumped back in my seat, doubting the last part very seriously. I did NOT want to face those jocks. I loved living too much. I would've been content if he'd stolen Taffyta's pink convertible. Would've been less painful. But no... Turbo had to put us on a one-way trip to pain. And that's once and IF we get back to school. But, you know? That was later. Or hopefully tomorrow. I was going to enjoy our little "holiday" from school, who cared where Turbo was taking us.

**Imagine being in Frost's shoes and you had a friend who didn't care what happened to him/her if he/she had done the same thing Turbo did. Wouldn't be pretty, would it? Or funny. But I had SO much fun writing this chapter, and laughing at it. Haha.**

**Next up: Ralph (but I'm starting with Vanellope's POV before going into his)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I'd love to hear some opinions on this chapter. This one is too funny too miss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this is late! Anyway, here's the next chapter, starting from Vanellope's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or ROTG!**

**Litwak Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**Vanellope**

My last three classes went by in a blur, with Minty and Crumbelina chatting me up all through Dr. Eggman's chem class, which had been rigorous at first but once one got used to equations and compounds (especially if they were good at math), one could catch on quite nicely. Then there was lit class, with King Candy (he preferred "king" because the class was his kingdom and we were his subjects) and his lisp. Normally, I saw lisping as annoying as hell, but Candy was the one exception. It just made him more and more hilarious. I mean, he'd read the selected literature, then comment on it. On top of that, he'd compare it to another story or movie. We were currently reading and sampling fairy tales by a pair of brothers (whose names I didn't know off the top of my head) and then analyzed them. I didn't see Taffyta in the class, but I did see Candlehead, who hung out with the blonde queen bee. Gag. She hadn't paid me any mind, though, as she was more fixated on King Candy (hopefully not in a lovey dovey sort of way), than on me. Geometry class, however, was hell on earth. Ms. Deanna, who was easily the shortest one in the class, went on so fast I couldn't even keep up with a thing. I didn't think anyone could, actually. Well, except for the guy in the front named Felix, who had pretty much raised his hand for just about everything Deanna had asked. Seriously, how could someone enjoy a class so...difficult? But there was some good news about the class (though not class-related). Ralph, the huge kid who'd saved me from Taffyta and her two cohorts, was also in there with me, sitting near the window of the classroom. He didn't seem to be any more interested in the lecture than I was. He kind of looked handsome, sitting there. My eyes had been back and forth from him to Deanna the entire hour.

But I was so glad to be out of there and headed for lunch. I entered the cafeteria, which was a lot larger than the one in MK High. Seriously, Mushroom Kingdom's cafe was like a small bistro compared to this. Tables were set everywhere around this one, so you couldn't say there was nowhere to sit. There were also five lines, all serving different foods. There was a vegetarian line, a deli line, a featured meal line, a grill for burgers (where I saw a group of football jocks), and a line for Italian food like pizza and whatnot. I loved pizza to death, so I hurried over to the end of said line, which was about twenty to thirty students long. The sheer sight of that made me realize how hungry I was. But we had about forty five minutes here, so that was plenty of time. Hopefully I might see Ralph again in such time.

**Ralph**

I was the last one headed for lunch. I would've been there sooner if Deanna hadn't stopped me after class because I hadn't been paying attention today. Yeah, I was failing geometry, so what? It wasn't my fault it was the most impossible subject on my schedule. I couldn't figure out theorems or whatever they were. Hell, that Felix kid in there was always hogging all the glory, making me wonder why ANYONE would enjoy such a difficult math like geometry. Damn, no wonder why Brad and his pack of wolves always harrass him to no end, giving him swirlies and stuffing him in a locker. He'd better be glad I didn't like people picking on others, and that I was late for Candy's as well, because I had to get him out of there. I felt bad for the guy, though. Nobody should suffer like that. Nobody, which brought me to how Taffyta and her flock were on that new girl's ass today. Typical Taffy, thinking she was _the_ girl of Litwak Academy and ruled everything with an iron fist. The girl they were picking on seemed quite interesting, even more beautiful than Muttonfudge, with a nice figure to boot. And I loved dark hair on a girl. Way better than blondes. Seriously, blondes were just... out there, and don't get me started on redheads. Even though I didn't know her name, something told me I was going to see her at lunch.

And I did. As soon as I entered the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat in the little time I had left, there she was, sitting at a table with two of what appeared to be her newfound friends. I didn't want the girl to notice me, so I hurried along to a random line, at the same time keeping my eyes on her. She was beautiful, like a princess from some sort of fairy tale. Wait, was I...falling for her? Was I having feelings for that girl? I shook off that thought immediately. I was a loner. I didn't get involved with anyone else. Even the strained relationship with my mom made me alone even more. And it didn't help that I kept getting in trouble here, earning low grades, and just plain being at war my mom everyday of the week. Until, very recently, my mother just stopped caring. Every time I came home, she just saw me as a complete stranger-the same way she did with my dad when he left us. If I'd cared, I would've been hurt, but in actuality it was fine. I enjoyed being alone, and I planned on keeping it that way, which meant I wanted nothing to do with that girl.

Or so I thought...

I saw Taffyta and her two minions of mischief approach the girl and her two friends, Taffy "accidentally" knocking over the girl's tray onto the floor.

"I'm _so_ sorry, new girl," she apologized, an all-too saccharine smile on her face. "I should watch where I'm going next time." She laughed, and Candlehead and Jubileena followed suit.

"You did that on purpose and you know it, Taffyta!" The green-haired girl other than Candlehead snapped.

"Did I? Now you know you can't prove that, Zaki. My hand just slipped, that's all."

"Mm-hm. And I bet that's not the only thing you're gonna 'accidentally' do," the wealthy-looking girl countered.

"Whatever." Taffyta flipped her hair over her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Damn, I was getting sick of seeing her do that! "Just make sure your new friend realizes where she is and who she's dealing with." Her blue eyes skewered pointedly at the new girl, who responded with a scowl. "Ralph may have saved you before, but you won't always have him around to protect you. Not like we're going to do anything that's gonna have him come to your rescue, like...this!" Taffyta shoved the girl out of her chair. The girl wasn't hurt, thank goodness, but she was pissed. And she seemed like the type that wasn't going to let anyone push her around like that. The girl shot to her feet, ready to retaliate until Zaki and the rich girl pulled her back.

"Calm down, Vanellope," the rich girl said, "Don't stoop to Taffyta's level."

"Yeah, especially when her IQ's probably much lower than ours," Zaki smirked. "And she probably isn't a real blonde. Of course, we don't know that for sure."

"How dare you!" Taffyta growled, at the end of her rope from the insults.

"Yeah!" Candlehead and Jubileena agreed.

Then Taffyta regained her cool. "You know what? We'll have our time. And then I'll give you three something you'll never forget! Candlehead, Jubileena, come on!" The trio turned to leave, then glanced back at the girl named Vanellope. "Oh, and do yourselves a favor: stay away from any jocks, especially the quarterback Brad. They're ours for the taking. And another thing, Zaki, I _am_ a real blonde."

When they were gone, I watched Vanellope as she was trying to calm herself from the confrontation. She was still a little angry, but it was a far cry from a few minutes ago. Part of me wanted to go over there and talk to her, but I couldn't. I was standing by my reputation as a loner. Besides, Vanellope had her two friends covering her. I wanted so much to beat the vanity out of Taffyta right now it wasn't funny, but I wasn't like that. I may have been known for getting into fights here , especially with Brad, but not the kind with girls. I wouldn't dare lay a hand on one. And speaking of the football king himself, I wonder if Taffyta knew that he already had a girlfriend? And was quite dominant of her at that.

**Again, sorry this one was late! I'm actually working on another fic series right now, which is making for slow updates to this one and the All-Star Grand Prix (which I also just updated). And then there's slight writer's block. In any case, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Next up is Bunnymund's POV, following a little part from Felix's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Sorry this update took so long and whatnot! Been busy with my other fics. In any case, here you go! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Litwak Academy**

**Chapter 5**

**Felix**

It was finally my turn in the deli line, and my stomach was growling to no end. I glanced over at the paninis behind the glass. Tuna, ham, turkey, among other sandwich choices, were lined up before me. I started to reach for a tuna panini-the last one they had left, but then another hand snatched it. I glanced next to me to see a boy standing behind me. He looked like he was about fourteen, with dark brown hair (crowned with a gold laurel bandanna), blue eyes, and golden bracelets jangling around his wrists. He was about a foot taller than me, so he glanced down at me, realizing I wanted the tuna.

"Did you want this one?" He asked.

"Um..." I couldn't say anything, I just stared at this kid in bewilderment. He smiled, as if he enjoyed my expression.

"Here." The boy held out the tuna panini to me, at the same time grabbing a turkey one. "I don't like tuna that much anyway, and I just grabbed it without knowing. The name's Pit, by the way. I've only been here a semester."

So he _was_ a freshman. "Felix, and I'm a second-year. Enjoying it?"

"Yeah, sort of. Those football guys aren't making it easy, though."

"You mean Brad and his gang?"

"Yeah. That Kohut jerk dunked my head in a toilet last month. And then Mackowski or whoever... filled my girlfriend's car with sand last week."

"Girlfriend?"

"Palutena. She's two years ahead of me, and she's very intolerant about things. Her car being one of them."

"That's something Turbo would do. Or Jack Frost," I said. "But you can't count Brad and his jocks out. Besides, I haven't seen Turbo or Jack. They were here this morning. Wonder where they are?"

"Will you two move your asses?"

Pit and I turned around to meet the owner of the rude voice, but I quickly softened when I realized it was Tammy. She was such a gal, even when she was mad or about to lose her patience. Her blue eyes skewered into ours, signaling for us to move it along.

"S-Sorry..." Pit started to hurry along.

But I was still lost in those blue eyes of hers. Oh, she gives me those honeyglows something awful. If only she had the willpower to break up with that jerk of a quarterback boyfriend Brad...

"Felix?"

I snapped back to where Pit was still waiting for me to move. "S-Sorry, Pit. Zoned out there." I moved along, the cashier Bill at the end nodding as I approached him.

"Is this all for you?" he droned in that monotone voice, which was sorta depressing, making one wonder why he was so gloomy all the time.

"Yes, sir." I replied. Since I had a free lunch voucher (my father usually pays for me for the whole year), Bill waved me on, moving on to Pit as I scoured the cafeteria for a table. I saw Taffyta and her clique at a table in the corner (they always sat there), then Minty, Crumbelina, and a girl I haven't heard of at another one. Not a lot of tables I saw empty. I noticed Ralph at a table by himself (as always). I knew not to mess with him. But when my gave fell in the center of the cafe, I saw Brad and the entire football team taking two tables. There were about sixteen of them, with Brad and his main group in dead center. But I noticed one missing from the group. I scanned the team, noticing Bunny not among them. Huh, wonder where he was? He knew Big Gene was a huge stickler about kids walking the halls. Not that I cared if he got in trouble. It'd be what he'd deserve for harrassing me every chance he got, along with his teammates. As a matter of fact, Bunny had been skipping lunch a lot lately, which made me wonder what he actually did during the forty-five minute period without a detention to show for it. Was there something I (or the team) didn't know about Bunny? I felt a smirk cross my face as I was thinking about it, until I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey, Short Stack."

I blushed, recognizing that feminine voice. I turned around to regard Tammy standing over me, blue eyes locking with mine. Jiminy jaminy, she was even more dynamite close up. Oh, I felt like fainting right now just staring at her.

"U-Um...hi...T-Tammy..." I stammered. Gosh, it was hard talking to someone towering over me, let alone Tammy.

"You want to sit with me?"

I heard a little warning bell in my head there when she asked me that question. She couldn't be asking me to sit with the _jocks_, specifically her boyfriend. That was definitely a one-way trip to pain right there, and I knew it. I did not want to be on Brad's bad side anymore than I already was, but seeing as I was with Tammy already, I was already digging that hole. But I couldn't sit with those guys. I couldn't. Who knew what they would do this time.

"Something wrong, Pint Size?" Tammy asked, noticing my fidgeting. I couldn't let her know that her boyfriend and his jerks were picking on me every chance they got.

"N-No... I... I'd..."

"Hey, Tammy!" I heard Brad calling from his table with the jocks, with an open seat next to him. "Over here, hon!" I could've sworn I noticed a slight scowl from him darted at me behind her back, signaling I was in for it later.

"So? What do you say?" Tammy asked again.

I was freaking out again, especially when I glanced over her to see Brad and the other fifteen jocks sending death glares at me. Now I was in for pain later, unless I was the first one out of the building, which was unlikely because normally Bunny was the first and wasn't present at the table. I regarded Tammy, smiling awkwardly.

"I just...forgot...that I needed to talk to King Candy about an assignment I missed today," I lied, even though that wasn't a total lie, considering I'd missed part of his class today, and Candy usually issue homework assignments at the beginning of class. Better than missing it entirely. I should definitely thank Ralph later.

"Oh, well, okay," she nodded, understanding, "Maybe tomorrow then." Her tone suddenly hardened when she said that, meaning she was making sure I sat with her tomorrow. I watched as Tammy headed off toward the jock table, lost in the dynamite gal's features and sighing. She's tough as nails, but she sure is a goddess.

"You okay?"

I turned to see Pit right behing me, a turkey panini and chocolate pudding on his tray.

"You should've said yes," he suggested, as if he understood my situation. His eyes were on Tamora, who was sitting between Brad and Kohut, but she didn't look like she was having a good time with the jocks, despite her smiling. "That's a woman for you, Felix. Too bad I already have a girlfriend."

"Pit!" A green haired girl in the corner seemed to be paging him, along with her two friends. All three were strikingly beautiful like Tammy but not athletic like her.

"That's Palutena over there, and those are her friends Viridi and Phosphora, the two sisters." The freshman pointed at the two blonde girls on either side of Palutena.

"Who's that cute guy over there?" Phosphora's eyes were on me no sooner my eyes were on them.

"Wanna sit with us, cutie?" The other, seemingly younger one named Viridi waved me over.

"Do you?" Pit asked me finally. My gaze went to him, then on the two sisters, who were almost out of their seats with anticipation. Considering I had nowhere to sit, I didn't see any other option...unless I wanted to sit at the open table NEXT to the Brad Scott peril.

"Why not?" I shrugged, which resulted in whoops and cheers from the two sisters.

"Keep it together, girls," Palutena tried to calm them down.

"Come on," Pit grabbed my wrist, dragging me over to the girls' table. "But I still think you should've said yes to that Tammy girl."

"Trust me, Pit, you have no idea," I said.

**Bunnymund**

I'd almost forgotten how bloody cramped the broom closet was when I'd decided to duck in. Of course, I had to get Brad and all the other blokes off my tail to clear them of any suspicion about me...and my "workshop", which was, of course, a janitor's closet, where I usually worked on my latest painting during the lunch period. Yes, I had a life outside of football. We all needed one, so why couldn't I? Whenever I wasn't on the field or at practice, I took up another hobby, which was art. All the artists of the Renaissance like Michelangelo, Donatello, and many others...yeah, I could learn quite a bit from their styles of painting. I was even taking an art class and an art history course. It was my dream: to become an artist. Not only that, it was pretty soothing and calming to me. My way of resting from football life. And as one may have guessed, nobody on the team knew about my secret life so far. Not even the wimpy bloke Felix knew, but I feared that if he came in here right now, he could blackmail me. And I was not letting that happen, which was why I usually barricaded myself in. In a way, I felt bad for the bloody midget, never having a lot of luck. Brad and everyone else thinking of other ways to make the little man's life miserable. I, for one, hadn't actually been too keen on it, even though I just followed protocol and went with Brad's plans. And I was going to continue with it, not only to keep suspicion from being raised among the team, but to keep from getting kicked off the team. Then, they'd be making fun of me along with Felix, and I was _not_ about to join that crowd. I was just about to apply some strokes of yellow and and light blue to my Easter-themed work (that was my favorite holiday, with new beginnings, hope, and new life), until the bell rang, signaling lunch to be over, and the janitor to be on his way in here to grab supplies to clean the lunchroom. And I was not up for detention. Quickly, I shoved aside the brooms and mops I used to block off the door as if my life depended on it. And it did, if your next class was King Koopa's with PE. Seriously, the bloke made the late stragglers do twenty push-ups, crunches, or anything he chose, and the poor kid was already tired within the first ten minutes of class. I may have been in a sport, but I needed my precious energy for Friday's game.

As soon as I opened the door, however, someone was right in my path, glaring at me. It wasn't a janitor, but it was worse than a janitor. Or shall I say, _she_ was. Her unruly, frizzy red hair, stormy blue eyes, and cocky, rebellious-looking attitude was hard to miss. And the fact that this was one of my classmates in the same PE _and_ art history class didn't help either. She eyed my art supplies and the canvas I was working on with interest.

"Hello, Bunny," she greeted, a wicked smirk on her face. The Scottish accent was a plus for trouble.

"Um...hi...Merida," I stammered, slightly intimidated. This was ten times worse than if _Felix_ were to catch me in the closet, which was when I wished it _were_ Felix who caught me in here. And Merida was a loner, but I couldn't count her out of spreading her sudden discovery to the entire football team, or worse, tell Felix, and have him do the blackmailing. Which was why I had to keep my cool around her and not let this red-haired sophmore intimidate me.

"We're going to Koopa's, right?" she asked, even though she knew where she was going.

I nodded slowly.

Merida, retaining that smirk, grabbed my arm, causing me to nearly drop my art supplies and dragged me off. Yep, I was in big trouble, but at least she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about my "workshop."

"Oh, and just to let you know," she continued, "I didn't see anything in there."

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good._

"If, of course, you've willing to help me work on my art history for the next three weeks. At my place."

"What? Are you dense, mate?"

"Oh, so you want me to spread your double life around the the football team then? Or even worse, tell _someone_ to tell your teammates about your little...secret. Aye, me and Lixie are pretty close, you know? Not close friend close, but acquaintance close."

"Lixie?" I repeated, staring into those mischievous eyes. Then I knew who she was talking about. I had no idea the little man and Merida were... "Aw, crikey! You definitely can't tell _him_! He'll..."

"So we have a deal then?"

I sighed, knowing I just got KO'd. "What time should I come over?"

"How about six... starting tonight. Gotta bring that grade up ASAP. Mum's already pissed after she saw my last report card. But enough about that right now. To Koopa's!"

I groaned, knowing my next three weeks were going to keep me on my toes.

**Again, sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but here it is! I will leave it to the reviewers to decide who I should start off with in the next chapter, seeing as I've already intro's everyone. And as you can see, I included Merida too, so it's now a three-way crossover with Brave. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next chap!**


	6. Author's Note

**I've lost the spark I've once had for this one.**

**I'm going to have to cancel this one too. I have another fic that I'm currently working on, along with another of my made fics that I plan to rewrite next year. This is all so I can improve my writing so that one day I can convert them into originals and change the names in the future. But I still enjoyed this fic as much as you all enjoyed reading it, so instead of deleting it it's up for adoption. If you're interested in doing that and continuing the story, just PM me first. **

**Again, I'm sorry and thanks for sticking with me on this fic.**


End file.
